dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shining Knight
Seven Soldiers The seven soldiers of victory are not DCAU canon. They were never named on screen, and while it is more likely than not that the producers intended their appearance to be a nod to that group in the comics, as far as we know, the seven soldiers do not exist as a team in the DCAU. This is an instance of conjecture based on comics. Thailog, you yourself have been an outspoken proponent of removing conjectural info in order to present a reference to the DCAU, and only the animated universe. This is a departure from that goal. --BoneGnawer 16:49, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :As far as I'm concerned, only the name "Seven Soldiers Of Victory" is conjectural. The team-up of the seven character is an obvious homage to the team and that is noted on the Seven Soldiers Of Victory article. I believe that including that name on the Infobox doesn't detract form our goal, because the group, albeit unnamed on-screen, was on the show. However, if no one else agrees with me, then I'll remove the mention from the infobox. But as it is, this is no different from having Fastball under Black Mass's affiliations — neither of them were named on-screen. (In fact, it should read Cadre). :Including Seven Soldiers Of Victory is for mere practicality; it's simpler than including all their names. ― Thailog 17:10, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::I partially agree. It is an obvious homage. However, that's a 'real-world' homage. In the DCAU, they just happened to be the group of Justice Leaguers to respond to a particular crisis. There would be no need to include their names as affiliations, because the 'Justice League' affiliation covers it. ::A mention of the Seven Soldiers in the Background section is appropriate, but the infobox is for concise and 'in-universe' info. --BoneGnawer 17:23, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::Would you agree to include that link on a separated "See also" section? ― Thailog 17:26, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Absolutely --BoneGnawer 19:23, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Arthurian Connections Unless I missed something, this is a lot of conjecture. Was his history or the abilities and nature of his equipment ever mentioned in the DCAU? As far as I recall, we've got no DCAU-based reasons to believe his sword or armor have any special qualities, and no DCAU references to his history. Its pretty clear that his horse has wings and can fly, but was it ever named on screen? --BoneGnawer 20:02, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :Yup. In "Patriot Act" Vigilante states to the crowd watching the parade that the sword was given by Merlin and he even names the steed. Then, Eiling says something in the lines of "not even your armor is going to protect you." ― Thailog 20:06, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::ok. thanks. --BoneGnawer 20:08, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Dirk the Daring This character is totally Dirk the Daring from Dragon's Lair. I don't care what anyone says. ;P ~ Joseph Lithius (U, T, ) 07:52, March 12, 2017 (UTC) :Dirk the Daring is totally Shining Knight. Last time I checked, 1941 came before 1983. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:32, March 12, 2017 (UTC)